Complicated
by MrsHendersonXOXO
Summary: Karina's life is anything BUT simple. Follow her on this dramatic roller coaster of love, secrets, and life. Rated M for my use of profanity and future SMUT ;) I SUCK AT SUMMARIES, AND THIS IS MY FIRST STORY! NO SLASH! Logan&OC , Kendall&OC.
1. Chapter 1

I took another sip of my beer as I sat on the couch, looking around the garage full of smoke and people I barely even know. I don't know why I came out tonight anyways. Janelle told me that her friend was having a kick it and told me that I was invited. I guess I had nothing better to do, and my son was at his dad's this weekend, so I finally had time to myself. What better way to spend it with drinks and hookah, right?

I guess I should tell you about myself, huh? My name's Karina, twenty-two years old, with a 2 year old son. I've dropped out of school so many times, and work part time. I'm not with my son's father, Kendall Schmidt, anymore, but that's some complicated bullshit. Things are always crazy between us. It's like a love/hate relationship. Mostly hate, and betrayal, but I can't seem to stay away. But first loves are always like that, right? Or somewhere along that line. After that shit relationship ended, I've managed great all by myself with my son. It's been me and my son ever since, by ourselves in my one bedroom apartment in sunny San Francisco, hours away from asshole Kendall. Any who, I used to wear my heart on my sleeve, until it got broken & shattered into a million fucking pieces by my ex/son's father. Never again will I give my heart to anyone. At least until the right guy comes along. Which is also a bust. I guess I just look for "love" in all the wrong places. Or its just the guys I'm attracted to. Either, or. Well, either way, I'm not looking for a relationship, but whoever comes along, I might as well enjoy the ride, right? Oh, how my life should be a movie about some sort of fucked up love. I'd totally watch it.

My eyes wandered around the room as I snapped back to reality. They had hookah and beer pong set up on one side of the garage. Which was the side I was on, sitting in between two guys I just met. One of them passed me the hose. Puff, puff, pass, on to the next. I looked up, searching for Janelle, she was on the other side of the garage, yelling at this one drunk girl to shut the fuck up. I laughed as the drunk girl looked up. She looked like a fucking raccoon. Le sigh. I need to get drunk tonight, I can't deal with this craziness while sober.

A couple hours into the night, I find myself playing my fifth game of beer pong. I lost 3 out of 5, so you know I'm drunk as fuck. The guy opposite me shoots, and misses. As I struggle to pick up the ball from the floor, my partner shoots & makes it into our last cup. "C'MON, KARINA! YOU GOT THIS!"

I picked up the ball from under the table and try to stand up, hitting my head. "Fuck!" I stand up, holding my head "Alright! Everyone, I got thisssss!"

"Oh my God, Karina. You can barely stand!" Janelle said as she came up next to me. "Last cup, Karina. Last cup! PRESSURE IS ON!"

"SHHHHHH! I've got thisssss." I smiled, closed my eyes, and shot the ball.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK!? HOW THE FUCK?!"

"GAME! THE DRUNKS WIN!"

Holy shit. I can't believe I made that. TRICK SHOT TOO?! HOLY FUCK! "AND WHAT BRUH?!" I shouted with everyone else. God damn, beer pong is intense. I sat back down to hookah and Jeff comes to sit next to me.

"Rage cage, you down?" He asks.

Fuck, MORE BEER? Ahhh, fuck it. Not like I have work in the morning anyways.

****ONE HOUR LATER****

Two games of Rage Cage. I am almost shit faced, and at that drunk level where I have the need to drunk text. I walk outside for a cig break and just sit by myself. I'm too drunk to do anything right now. I pull out my phone and look through my contacts for someone to randomly text as I take a hit off my cig. Scroll, scroll scroll, everyone's boring, blah blah blah... Wait. Logan Henderson. Oh what a devilish smile appears on my face.

**Hey, what are you up to?** I pressed 'Send' and set my phone down while I took another hit of my cig. Only a few minutes passed and I felt my ass cheek vibrate.

_Logan Henderson_ :_** Chillin at home, u?**_

Shit, why did I read his text? Now I know I'm just gonna say something stupid because I'm just so drunk right now. No. Pull it together Karina! You've had a crush on him for a year now, and you finally have his number. Don't act stupid!_** At this kinda lame kickit in Fairfield. Come pick me up! Lol**_ I automatically hit send without thinking. Fuck. My phone beeped notifying me that I have a text message.

_Logan Henderson : __**That's far as fuck! lol. come over to my place :)**_

I couldn't help but feel the reddness in my face as I blushed. I finished my cig and lit another one. All this suspense I caused is just killing me! I haven't talked to a guy like this in months, and I don't even really know him like that other than he's fine as fuck, we have mutual friends, and he's somewhat interested in me. BUT, he know's my ex boyfriend. They both went to high school together. What's even funnier is, Kendall has talked shit about me to Logan, too. So, Logan messaging me randomly weeks before today on Facebook seemed kind of sketch to me. I want him so bad, though.

I looked up from where I was sitting, and saw Janelle come outside, over to me. "Are you okay?"

"I'm drunk as fuck, and tired as hell." I said, slurring my words.

Janelle laughed and sat next to me. "If you need to throw up, I have a hair tie!" She smiled.

I looked at my long, red, fake hair. Thankfully, I don't feel like I have to throw up tonight! I chuckled as I thought of a lie to tell one of my good friends, who ALSO knows Logan. I don't want her knowing that I'm leaving, while drunk, to go to Logan's place. Which is an hour away from where I'm at now. I looked down at my phone to check the time. 1:26AM. "One more drink, and I gotta dip!"

"Oh my gosh, Karina. If you drink one more beer, you're sleeping here with us." She looked at me with her motherly face. "I'm not letting you drive drunk!"

I looked at her with my 'are you serious right now?' face. We both started laughing. "You know how good of a drunk driver we BOTH are!"

"Hahaha. Okay FINE!" She stood up, "but I'm not letting you drink anymore because you've had enough already."

I smiled as she looked out for me. "Okayyyy," I put my phone in my back pocket and stood up. "I should go right now then, if anything."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'm getting hella tired and I want to sleep in at home tomorrow."

"Okay. Just make sure you call or text me when you get home!"

"Of course!" I gave her a quick. "Tell everyone I said bye though. I don't want to go back in or I might take another shot or something." I said rolling my eyes and shaking my head.

"Sure you're not up for that instead?" Janelle looked at me with puppydog eyes as she pouted.

I laughed at her trying to convince me. "Yes, I'M SURE."

"Mmkay," She gave me another quick hug before going back inside. "Drive safe!" She walked back, waving at me.

I walked back to my car, debating whether or not I should go to Logan's place, which is an hour away, or my dad's house, which is only 30 minutes away. I opened my car door, getting inside and fixing my mirrors. I felt like shit. Tired, drunk and hungry. I pulled out my phone, forgetting that I never texted Logan back. I sat there, for five more minutes, thinking of what I should say, or do. I need sleep. A comfortable ass bed to just lay in, RIGHT NOW. I looked down at my phone again, slowly typing out my text.

_**What's your address?**_I stared at my phone for one more long minute before I hit send.


	2. Chapter 2

I pulled up to this apartment complex somewhere near Downtown Sacramento. The drive to Logan's place took me surprisingly only about 45 minutes. I parked my car out on the streets, under some street lights and turned my engine off, leaving the radio playing. I can't believe I drove out here to actually see him. What the fuck am I doing here? This is NOT like me at all. I don't drive nearly 100 miles just for a guy! I usually make them come to me, what the hell? It's almost pitch black outside so I turn on my lights, checking myself in the rear view mirror. Ugh, I look like shit. Drunk, hungry shit. How desperate can I be to drive an hour for a guy. One I barely even know, too! He obviously just wants to hit it and quit it. That's it. I'm just a booty call. Although _I _was the one who hit him up in the first place. God, the shit I do while I'm drunk. Way too much confidence in me.

I sat in my car for a couple more minutes before deciding to let him know that I'm outside. Looking in my mirror as I called his phone, I tried to fix the mess on my face caused by all the drinks I had consumed earlier. I look like a hot ass mess. Dark circles formed around my eyes due to my mascara running, my lips outlined by red dried up lipstick, and my eyebrows almost half rubbed off. Fuck it. I hung up the phone before Logan even answered. I need to make myself look presentable at least! Luckily I always carried baby wipes in my car & my makeup bag. I started cleaning up the smudge of mascara and eyeliner from underneath my eyes, touched up my eyeliner, and added a bit more mascara. Then I took out my red, thick lip gloss and lightly added some to my lips, making sure my lips only look a bit stained, not wanting a shit load of color on my DSL looking lips.

"_You got me feeling emotions, deeper than I've ever dreamed of. Ooohhohh, YOU! Got me feeling EMOTIONSSSS..._" I jumped up as my cell phone started ringing. I looked down and saw Logan Henderson on my caller ID. SHIT! "Uhh, hey? What's up?"

"Hey," said a deep, sleepy gruff voice. "Where are you? Sorry I missed your call. I kind of fell asleep.."

God, he sounds so sexy. A small smile escaped as I thought of something to say. "It's okay.. I'm actually probably... five minutes away?" I lied.

"For sure. Did you exit already?"

"Yeah, I'm at a stoplight right now. So I'll see you soon?" Jesus, I should be an actress.

"Alright," Logan yawned. "Just call me when you're outside."

"Arrrright, late." I hung up.

It took me five more minutes to fix the rest of my drawn in eyebrows. I have this thing where they HAVE to be perfectly in line with the other. My real eyebrows are so thin, so I gotta draw them in for now until they grow out. Anyways! As I finished, I picked up my phone and decided to text Logan that I'm outside. I think if I hear his voice again, I'll wet my fucking underwear. I sent the text and waited for his reply as I did a last check on myself in my mirror. Wow, for a drunk chick, I did a pretty good job on fixing my makeup! Either that, or my drunk eyes are deceiving me. Probably not though, because I drove here perfectly fine.

I got lost in my drunken thoughts for a couple of minutes more, then out of nowhere a dark, tall figure knocked on my window, scaring the living shit out of me. I felt like a deer caught in headlights as I stared out my window at this tall, dark haired, pale looking man, finally realizing that it's Logan. He had on a faded ripped up muscle tank, and sweats, showing off his muscles. I looked up at his face, to make sure it really was him. His chocolate brown eyes slightly squinted as a delicious looking crooked smile formed on his face, along with his deep sexy dimples. I noticed his unshaven face; scruff. Just the way I like it. God hes so fucking sexy. Fuck, my lady parts are just throbbing for him! I rolled down my window & unlocked my car. "You scared the fuck out of me..."

He chuckled and flashed his killer signature smile at me. "Sorry, I didn't mean to."

I felt my face getting hot again, "No worries," I smiled. "How'd you find my car anyways?"

"Yours was the only one with their lights on. So I figured it was you."

"Ohhh.. Makes sense." I looked down, feeling stupid. Awkward silence filled the air as I couldn't think of anything else to say.

"You wanna come up?"

I looked up at him, my heart feeling like it was beating out of my chest. "I... sure."

He flashed his signature smile at me again, showing off those killer fucking dimples. "Mmkay, c'mon."

I rolled up my window and turned the lights in my car off, opening my door to get out. I don't know why, but once my legs hit the concrete, they felt like straight up jelly. Fuck being drunk right now, I can barely stand straight! I almost toppled onto the ground trying to take a step towards Logan. "Ow, shit."

Logan tried to catch me, but I guess my drunk ass was too quick for him. "Oh fuck, are you okay?" He asked, crouching down next to me.

"I'm good," I lied. "Just a bit drunk" I looked at him and flashed a retarded ass smile.

"Hahah, you didn't tell me you were driving drunk?" I could hear the concern in his voice as he stood up, holding out his hand for me.

"No, it's good. I'm a good drunk driver anyways." I took his helping hand, pulling myself up and straightening out my clothes.

He laughed, "If you say so.. Need any help walking?" He rested his hand on my lower back, trying to steady me.

"Thanks, but I'm good though. Just lead the way!" I said a little too cheery.

"Alright," he smiled, "C'mon." Logan grabbed my hand and lead the way to his apartment. Oh my God, he's touching me. He's HOLDING my hand. Mmm, he's so warm. Such a firm grip, but gentle at the same time. I wonder what kind of wonders these fingers can do..? NO. NO SEX, Karina. I can NOT be easy with Logan Henderson! Ugh, what am I talking about. I'm already here at his god damn apartment, drunk. What's wrong with me.

After walking up three flights of stairs and into a musty, sauna feeling hallway, we reached his apartment. He opened the door and motioned for me to follow him into his room, passed the kitchen and living room area. I took off my shoes, being the Asian house guest I am, and followed Logan into another doorway to his room. I looked around and noticed a bunch of motivational posters, a drawing on the wall, a sofa bed along with his huge queen size bed, and a lot of clothes on the floor. What really caught my eye though was this keyboard piano and a microphone connected to his laptop. Hmm. He must want to become either a producer, or something in the music industry. Dope.

"Sorry for the mess, I was going to clean up before you got here, but I was too tired." Logan said as he was trying to clean up some hopefully non dirty clothes from the floor.

"It's cool, don't even worry about it." I took a seat on his couch, not wanting to go anywhere near his bed.

Logan continued to pick up his laundry anyways and put them in a basket in the corner. He then made his way next to me on the couch. I don't know why I was feeling so god damn nervous, I never feel this way with any guys I've been with before. Even if they were one night stands. Why the fuck does Logan have this affect on me? I took my purse off and set it to the side, seriously wanting a cigarette to calm my nerves.

"So," Logan sighed as he tried to rest his arm around me "What do you want to do right now?"

"I need a cigarette." I bluntly said, "Do you smoke?"

"Ahh, yeah. I was gonna ask you the same." He stood up, taking out a pack of cigs. "We can go on the balcony, c'mon."

I followed him outside, grabbing my shoes along the way. We sat outside for a little more than half an hour just smoking our cigs and asking each other about our day. I had a hard time paying attention to anything he was saying though. I couldn't help but just admire him. The way he smiles when he's embarrassed; a cute half smile, showing off his killer dimples. His messy bed hair just falling to one side. Every time he looks at me, it's like he's smiling with his eyes.

Fuck me sideways, I can NOT fuck him tonight! I will not let that happen, Lord please guide me towards the right choice! I honestly do not want this to become just a one night thing or a 'hit it and quit it' kind of deal. I actually want to get to know Logan before our little sexcapades begin! I finish my first cig and light another, nodding my head every time he said something. I must have been daydreaming about fucking him for a couple minutes before Logan tapped my hand.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, sorry.." I saw that he put out his cigarette, so I did the same. "Just a bit tired, that's all."

"Do you want some water or anything?" He stood up and stretched his arms out.

"Sure, please." I stay seated, still not wanting to go inside. I swear, if I did, I'd fuck him senseless.

"Kay, c'mon. Let's go inside. It's getting pretty chilly out here."

I slowly got up and followed him inside to the fridge. He handed me a glass of water and walked back into his room. I sipped from the glass and went to follow him in, finding him sitting on his bed crisscrossed with his laptop in front of him. I didn't want to be anywhere near that bed, so I sat myself on his couch. Logan looked up, a bit confused, then back down to his laptop. I downed the rest of the water and set the glass down on the rug. He then played a song before getting up and setting his laptop on the ground. "_I got a confession to make, I don't rush a date. Commitment is an enemy to me..._" The Weeknd. Material Girl. I fucking love this song. He then took a seat right next to me.

"I fucking love The Weeknd." I said a little too happily.

He smirked, "Yeah, he's pretty dope."

I became tired even more with this song playing, so I stretched my body out, and lay my head on his lap. This song was just so catchy.

I started to sing along, "Ring for ya fingers, Jimmy's for ya feet, jeans for that back, lingerie for the sheets. Material girl, anything you need. And ima give it to ya.."

"You can sing!" Logan looked surprised.

I felt my face get hot again in embarrassment, "Thanks.." I smiled.

I didn't know what else to say after that. I looked up at him, our eyes meeting and the next thing I feel are Logan's lips on mine. The sweet, soft taste of strawberries on my lips. He cupped my face as I kissed him back, not wanting this feeling to ever end. Logan then unexpectedly pulled away.

"Sorry. I just-"

I cut him off by pulling him down by his neck and kissing him once more. I licked his bottom lip, and tugged at it lightly, waiting for him to tongue me down. The cool feel of his minty tongue filled my mouth, and made me want more. With each kiss, he got more passionate. Logan cupped my face once more as his other hand started to explore my body, starting at the base of my neck, slowly grazing over my clothes to my breasts. I felt him harden as he kneaded my breast, making my nipple hard. He went on to the other, doing the same, then slowly lead his hand down to my naval. I want more though. I grabbed his hand and guided him over my jeans while our mouths still attached. I unbuttoned my jeans for him, and he let his hand wander down under my soaking panties. His fingers eager to find my clit. Thank God I shaved today!

His fingers lightly rubbed against my clit, making me even more wet than I already was. He slowly began rubbing me in a circular motion, gradually getting faster and faster as my nails dug into his arm. I looked up at his face, his chocolate orbs full of lust as his eyes met mine. He leaned in for another deep, passionate kiss, and I let out a small moan, silently begging for more. I felt Logan's dick get even harder as the noises escaped from my mouth. I reached back behind my head for his lap, feeling his dick through his sweats and begin to rub his length. He sticks two fingers in and out, making me gasp. FUCK, his fingers are so fucking magical. I try hard not to let any noise slip from me this time as he finger fucks me. His rhythm makes my walls tighten as I'm close to an orgasm. "MMM, FUCK Logan!" I groan. I can't take it anymore. I want to feel his dick inside me.

I quickly sit up, getting on top and straddle him. I attack his mouth once more, slipping my tongue in and biting his bottom lip every so often as I begin to grind on his dick. He grabs my hips, keeping it in rhythm with his as his dick hardens even more. I seriously can not take this anymore. Logan suddenly flips us around and lays me on my back on the couch, desperately trying to take my jeans completely off. I lift up my hips to help, and slowly he pulls them down, kissing my thighs as he frees them from my jeans. He comes back up, laying his body against me. I can feel his dick through his sweats rubbing on my clit. He kisses my neck, my weakness. The place I love getting kissed the most, turns me on in the most ways. Fuck. His hand finds its way to my clit again, softly rubbing it while biting on my neck. He places a finger inside me, "Mmm.. You're so fucking wet, Karina."

My breathing gets heavier and I just can't take anymore of this fucking teasing. I want it so fucking bad, I know I'm just going to regret this later. But I can't help it. Logan's touch drives me fucking crazy. I bite my bottom lip and catch his eye, "I want you to fuck me."


	3. Chapter 3

God, I feel like complete and utter shit. The sun is shining in my fucking face and it's hurting my eyes. Where the fuck am I, and who's fucking body is laying next to- Holy shit. Fuck. I slept with him. I fucking fucked Logan and slept over. What the fuck?! Fuck! Fuck, fuck, fuck. Well, there goes me being hard to get. Jeeeezus, I'm such a slut. Why.

I look over to my left and find Logan sleeping so fucking peacefully, naked. What time is it? I search for my phone under the covers, nowhere to be found. I check under the pillow; nothing. Confused, I get out of bed and start looking on the floor. I get on my hands and knees, searching under the bed, across the floor, in the bathroom.. No phone in sight. Fuck it, I don't have time for this with a fat ass hangover. Whatever, I forgot he has a clock anyways. I walk back to his bed and check the time on his table. 6:48am ONLY? Jeeze, why is it so bright outside if it's only nearly 7 in the morning.

Logan starts to move around in the bed and I feel as if I don't want to be around when he wakes up. Jesus, Karina. Am I seriously going to hit it and quit it? A one night stand, really? I might as well, that's all it really was anyway. I shake my head to myself as the thought of it crosses my mind. I don't care. I walk back to the bathroom to freshen up and wash my face. After I dry myself, I just stand in front of the mirror for a minute or so, taking a deep breath in and exhaling. Why did I have to come here last night? I gave up the pussy on the first night. Now there's a for sure chance Logan won't want anything to do with me after today. Great. I guess it is a good idea to just get my shit and just leave.

I walk back to the room to find Logan awake and sitting up, a smile appearing on his face as I walk back in with just a shirt and my underwear on. I could feel my face turning hot again.

"Good morning," he smiles. "How are you feeling?"

I swear his smile just gives me butterflies. I let out a sigh, "Like shit." I begin to rub my throbbing headache.

"Here," Logan gets up from the bed, fully fucking naked, and opens a small container of pills. "Take this, and eat a banana." He hands me two Advil and a banana from his desk.

"...Thanks."

I can't help but stare at his bare body. His fading six pack, the dips in his back, his huge muscular arms. And his cute little bubble butt. And not to mention his fat, fairly large dick. He's not even hard and he's still big! Oh my god, I think morning sex is a must today.

"You can take a picture if you want." He chuckles.

My mouth drops open at what he just said, "I.. ju- Shut up." I smirk and shake my head as he laughs.

"So, what are you about to do today?" He asks as he puts on his boxers and sweat pants from the floor.

"I have no idea," I shrug. "Probably visit family since I'm already out here."

"Oh, cool. Where in Sac?"

I let out a small sigh and sat down on his couch. "Antelope, out near Roseville. What about you?"

Logan shrugged, "Work on music, probably." He walked off to his closet to get a shirt to put on. "What time are you trying to leave? It's only 7am." He asked, looking back at me.

"Again, I have no idea." I said as I furrowed my brows.

"Sure you don't wanna sleep in for a bit? Let that hangover pass?"

Is he serious? Logan actually wants me to stay for a bit longer? "Ugh, sleep sounds so fucking good right now."

He laughs, "We did have only about 3 hours of sleep. Plus, it looks like you need it."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

"Hahah, nothing," He gets back into bed. "C'mon, let's get a little more sleep before you leave."

I sigh before standing up to get to his bed. "Wake me up in a couple hours then, please?" I ask Logan before getting back in bed.

"Yeah, don't worry." He lay down, patting the space next to him, motioning for me to lay with him.

I slipped under the covers into Logan's arms. God, it feels so good cuddling with him. His arms are so huge and comfy, and his body is just so warm against my back. I try not to smile as he spoons me, holding me close to him. God, I can get use to this. He's making it really hard for me not to catch stronger feelings for him than I have now. I get lost in my thoughts while Logan caresses my arm, making goosebumps appear at his touch. He notices his affect on me and starts kissing my shoulder, making my body tingle, craving for more kisses.

My breathing gets heavier, and I feel his dick poking into my ass cheek, growing bigger as I grind into his lap behind me. His hand goes from my arm to my breasts, squeezing and caressing my nipples, making small moans escape from my mouth. I push my ass further into him, feening for his dick to rub against my clit. The small noises he makes just makes me even hornier, craving more than what he's giving me.

I turn over to face him, grabbing his dick through his sweats and stroking it. His fingers find their way under my panties, rubbing my clit, making me wet. Our faces close, heaving breathing, mouths barely touching. I bite my lip, not wanting any noise to escape me this time as he pleasures me with his fingers. My hand goes in his boxers, the feel of my bare skin on his dick making it throb as he grows even harder, and his breathing heavier. It's like a competition on who can make the other moan first. He won, sticking two fingers inside me, making me gasp out in pleasure. Damn Logan and his magical fucking fingers.

"So much for more sleep, huh?" I bite my lower lip as he continues to finger me.

He smirks, "Oh, don't worry. You'll be knocked out after I'm done with you." Logan smiles and gets on top of me, taking his sweats and boxers off while ripping off my underwear. He grabs a condom from his drawer and wraps up before fucking me senseless for the second time.

* * *

I wake up to the ringing sound of my phone going off. "Fuuuuuck..." I sit up and try to follow the sound of Ariana Grande's voice. Moving pillows around, I finally find my phone next to Logan's leg. I quickly put my phone on vibrate before checking on who's calling me. **Janelle G.** came up on my Caller ID. Ah fuck, I forgot to call her last night. I let out a big sigh before answering my phone. "Hey, what's up?"

"You totally did not call me last night!" She greeted me loudly, "Did you make it home okay?!"

"Ahhh, my bad." I looked over at Logan on my left, asleep again. I didn't want to wake him so I got up to the bathroom and closed the door. "I knocked the fuck out when I got home." I lied to Janelle, not wanting her to find out that I ditched her to fuck with her friend last night.

"What time did you get home?"

"Uhhh, I have no idea." I lied again, "I just remember stopping to get food before leaving your area."

"Oh," she said, sounding less concern for me. "Well what are you doing tonight? The guys are having another kickit!"

"Not sure, probably head out to Sac to visit my aunt."

"Aww, okay." she replied, "Well let me know, we can hit up a bar too, if you're down."

"I'm probably down for a bar, or like a restaurant."

"Chevy's Happy Hour?" Janelle suggests.

"Oooh, that sounds good right now." I start getting hungry just thinking of Chevy's. "Alright, I'm down. What time?"

"We can go at eight-ish, or whenever Happy Hour starts. You can come over now if you want?"

"Faaaaasho'." I check the time on my phone, 11:42am. "I'll probably be there by three-ish then. I still have to get ready."

"Alright, just call me when you're outside!"

"Kay, I'll see you later!"

"Alright, bye!" She hangs up the phone.

I walk back out to Logan's bed to find him still sleeping. I don't know if I should wake him before I for sure leave this time. That, or wait until he wakes up, I can't decide if I want to be an asshole or not. I mean, what if this is a one time deal? If I left without saying anything, it wouldn't matter anyways because..well shit, he's a guy. I'm sure he does it all the time, so he'll understand.

But what if this isn't a one time deal? I would totally be a bitch if I just left. Ahhh, fuck it. I'll wait for Logan to wake up.

I decide to make myself busy and tidy up the mess we made with our sexcapade from last night. There were blankets and a bunch of clothes on the floor. As I was tidying up, I found my jeans, t-shirt and flannel from last night tossed into a corner of the room. How the hell did these get here? Whatever. I take off the over-sized shirt I'm wearing, I'm guessing Logan's, and put my clothes back on.

Fifteen minutes passed and Logan is still asleep. I have to leave soon so I have enough time to shower when I get home and ready before I leave again for Janelle's. It takes me an hour to get home so Logan needs to hurry up and wake up. I get on the bed right next to Logan and rub his arm to try to wake him up. "Logaaan.." I whisper to him. "Logan, wake up." I continue to rub his arm, shaking him lightly. "Hey, wake up, Loges."

Logan rubs his eyes as he awakes. "Hmmm, what time is it?"

I check my phone, "Almost noon. You should get up?"

"Mmm.." he groans. "Are you leaving already?" He asks, looking a bit confused.

"Yeah, I am. I just wanted to make sure you lock the door when I leave."

He sighs. "Mmm.. Gimmie a minute or two..." His eyes begin to close. "Or five."

I smile, chuckling a bit. "You're gonna fall back asleep."

"No I'm not," Logan flashes me a small smile, showing off his killer dimples. "Just lay here with me for five more minutes."

I roll my eyes. "Okayy.." I say as I lay next to him. It's still so crazy how I'm in the same room, by myself with Logan Henderson. "Can I ask you something?"

"Mmhm. What's up." He asks while his eyes are still closed.

"Why'd you hit me up? On Facebook?" I asked hesitantly, not really wanting to know his answer.

He chuckled and smiled, "I don't know." He paused, thinking of what to say. "I remember you from Maslow's party last year. You were flirting with me, and I thought you were cute."

My jaw dropped as he said that. "I was not flirting with you! YOU were flirting with ME!" I laughed.

"Nope," Logan started smiling hard. "YOU were the one flirting with ME."

"No I wasn't!" I said, sounding defensive.

"Yes you were," he opens his eyes and looks at me, trying not to laugh. "You sat next to me on the couch and drank from my water bottle. I don't know how, but you kept leaning closer and closer towards me."

I tried to hold in my smile and shook my head. "Nuh-uh! I only sat next to you because there was nowhere else to sit! And YOU were the one who offered me YOUR drink cause there were no more water bottles left. And YOU were the one who had their arm around my waist when I leaned back into the couch." I said in my defense.

"Hahahahaha," Logan laughed. "Not what I remembered!" He chimed.

I laughed and hit his chest lightly, "Whatever, Henderson." I smiled, then checked my phone. "Ahh, okay get up now, it's been 5 minutes."

Logan let out a big sigh and sat up, "Okay okay." He looked around the room, "Did you clean?"

"Yup!" I said, still laying down.

"Oh. Thanks." He smiled as he got up from bed. "You got everything?" He picked up whatever clothes closest to him and put them on.

"Yeah.." I got up from the bed, stretched out my arms and walked over to the couch to pick up my purse. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I'll walk you to your car." He said, leading the way out.

The walk to my car was silent and a bit awkward for me. Logan walked close to me, our arms barely touching. He didn't say a word until we got to my car door. God, I need another cigarette to cut this silence. I pulled out my pack of cigs and offered one to Logan.

"Want one with me before I go?"

"Sure." He takes a cig and I hand him my lighter. He takes a drag, "You know how to get out to the freeway from here?"

"Mmm.." I light a cigarette for myself and take a hit. "I'll figure it out, I have GPS on my phone."

"Alright," he takes another drag. "If you get lost, make sure to call me."

I blush a bit. "Don't worry, I'll let you know." I check the time on my phone again; 12:05. "Ehh.."

"What's up?" Logan asks, nodding to my phone.

"Nothing. I just gotta hurry and get home so I can shower and get ready." I take another hit off my cig.

"You're not going to Antelope?"

"No, I'm just gonna hang out with Janelle today. Probably go to a bar or something."

Logan puts out his cigarette. "Oh. Does she know you came up here?" He asks, sounding a little concerned.

"Hell no, why?" I take one more hit from my cig and toss it out.

"Oh.. Just wondering.." He shrugs as he puts his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, no. I already lied to her about going home last night, so.."

"Oh, okay.." Logan gets quiet again. Oh, how I love awkwardness...not.

"Yeah.." I unlock my door, "I better head out now though before traffic starts up." I put my purse in the passenger seat before saying bye to Logan.

"Alright.. drive safe."

I turn to face him, "I will." I say before going in for a hug. Instead, Logan pulls me close by my hand and kisses me on the lips. It's a deep and passionate kiss, like last night. His lips still tasting like strawberries, I can't help but just kiss him back, biting his lower lip. He slips his tongue in as we get a little too carried away. I had to pull myself from his lips before I fuck him in my car! I smirk at him and shake my head, "Okay, I def. have to leave now." I say in between small kisses.

"Alright, alright." He flashes his signature smile, dimples and all. "Thanks for coming over."

"Thanks for the sex" I smile back, laughing.

"Hahaha.. Let me know when you get home." Logan nods at me while still holding on to my hand.

"I will," I say with one more kiss as I let go of his hand and get in the drivers seat.

"Alright." He says, kissing me in between his words. "Drive. Safe." He closes my door for me and walks to the other side of my car to the sidewalk. I start my engine and roll my window down to say bye, and drive off.

I can't help but smile so big on my drive home to my dad's house. God, Logan Henderson is just so fucking amazing in bed. I still can't even believe he remembered me from James Maslow's party last year? And for the record, I was NOT the one who flirted with him first. He was the one sucking ass after finding out that I was _**THE** Karina_ that he's heard about from Kendall. And I still find it weird that he's friends with my ex boyfriend. Whatever, it's not like I'm gonna go and tell Kendall about what happened anyways.

And I also kind of find it weird how Logan acted a little concern when I told him I was going to hang out with Janelle today. I don't get it. Does he not want her to find out? I mean, yeah. I'll probably most likely tell Janelle about fucking Logan, but not today I won't. It's just all fucking weird. I met Logan through Janelle, but without having any intention of getting with him before. *Le big sigh* Oh how things have just... I don't even know the word! Changed? Fallen in to place? I don't know. All I know is that I fucked Logan Henderson. Twice. And I think I'm fucking addicted. No, I can't be. _DON'T EXPECT ANYTHING FROM LOGAN, KARINA! Even though he seemed super sweet just back there, do NOT put your heart on your sleeve!_ I guess I can ride it out, see what happens from here. I'll take this as a 'Whatever happens, happens.' kind of ordeal. It's about time I get some new dick besides Kendall's.

Speak of the Devil, my phone begins to ring as I'm driving. I check the caller ID - **Kendall Schmidt**. Ugh, what the fuck does he want?


End file.
